This proposal is designed to study the distribution of epithelial ABH blood group substances in the mucosa of normal, premalignant (adenomatous polyps and ulcerative colitis) and carcinomas of the human colon and to determine the degree of expression of the more primitive components of the blood group substance molecule in neoplastic tissues as compared to normal.